


Свадьба

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О, свадьбы в дни военные!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат правообладателям.

\- Рональд Билиус Уизли, берёшь ли ты эту женщину в жёны? Клянешься ли ты любить её, утешать её, уважать её и поддерживать её - в здравии и болезни, в богатстве и бедности, пока смерть не разлучит вас?   
\- Да.   
\- Лаванда Дженнифер Браун...   
  
… Примерно  через час после того, как был разрезан свадебный торт, Гарри Поттер понимает, что количество выпитого значительно превысило его скромные возможности, и ненадолго покидает большую гостиную дома на площади Гриммо, 12.   
Скоро – относительно скоро – он возвращается, но дальнейшему выполнению нелегких, хоть и почетных обязанностей шафера мешает естественная убыль гостей за столом. В частности, отсутствуют счастливые молодожены - и некий внутренний голос смутно намекает ему, что дело здесь вовсе не в их желании уединиться. Гарри горько вздыхает, предвидя неприятности, но долг превыше всего. 

Тяжелые двери гостиной мягко чмокают, отрезая музыку и возбужденный шум голосов; Гарри замирает на месте - и слышит другие звуки, более характерные, если можно так выразиться, для этого дома. Вот, например.… Из комнаты, которую сегодня утром гордо поименовали комнатой невесты – и откуда с позором выставили его самого – хозяина дома, между прочим! Гарри осторожно заглядывает – и видит новобрачную, взахлеб рыдающую на плече у подружки. Бледно-голубое платье безнадежно измято, прическа – чудо парикмахерской магии – окончательно растрепалась. Правда, подружкиному сари пришлось куда хуже – размазанные по нему помада и тушь для ресниц, выглядят, надо признать, совсем не аутентично.

 - Дочку, - всхлипывает Лаванда, - …и назвать ее Парвати! Я, может, из-за этого,.. - дальнейшее теряется в рыданьях, и подружка осторожно, хотя беречь уже, в общем, нечего, гладит сбившиеся русые локоны - звон бесчисленных серебряных браслетов странно успокаивает - и кивает в такт. Она-то, в отличие от невесты, замечает все и посылает непрошеному гостю испепеляющий взгляд черных глаз – Гарри охотно и поспешно ретируется. Что ж, полдела сделано: молодая жена найдена и под присмотром, а ведь он был вовсе не уверен, что отыщет ее – так же как не уверен сейчас, какой исход поисков устроил бы его больше. 

Он сворачивает за угол – еще один звук заставляет его задуматься, долго ли придется стучать, и сможет ли он, в крайнем случае, выломать замок – но неприметная дверь в конце коридора открывается от первого толчка. Вот именно – толчка, обхватив который, на полу восседает - или возлежит - счастливый новобрачный. Белый галстук расстегнут, кошмарный темно-синий фрак напоминает грязную тряпку, волосы.… Ну, волосы всклокочены всегда. Тут же, на полу, валяется палочка. Но, кажется, ничего еще не случилось - чисто, пахнет только хвойным освежителем воздух: Рон, похоже, просто в отключке.   
Гарри окликает его, не слишком надеясь на ответ – но Рон немедленно открывает глаза, в которых так и плещется виски, и, будто продолжая начатый разговор, изрекает:   
\- Я все понял, Гарри – это невозможно!   
Гарри почти не удивляется – безропотно садится рядом и ждет. Продолжение следует:   
\- Невозможно, Гарри – пятерых мне ни за что не прокормить! А меньше нельзя, Гарри, никак нельзя – мама обидится, я точно знаю, обидится, потому что…  
Он поднимает руку, некоторое время созерцает растопыренную пятерню, сжимает кулак, а потом принимается считать, разгибая пальцы:   
\- Потому что Билли – раз, Чарли – два, Фред – три, Джордж – четыре, и девочка – обязательно одна девочка, Гарри – Гермиона – это пять! 

Гарри снова вздыхает – не понимая сам, разочарованно или облегченно:   
\- Не знаю, как мама, Рон, а Лаванда точно обидится, если ты будешь здесь сидеть. Пойдем – это же твоя свадьба!   
\- Обидится, - с пьяной убежденностью повторяет Рон, - все на меня обижаются, не знаю почему. Мама обижается, Лаванда обижается, Джинни обижается – пальцы опять идут в ход.   
\- Почему обижается Джинни, ты знаешь, - замечает Гарри, поднимаясь, - Потому, что ты вообще решил жениться. Надо просто подождать, она привыкнет и перестанет, вот и все. Сам понимаешь, они с Гермионой…   
\- Перестанет? – недоверчиво вопрошает Рон - судя по всему, он не слышит и половины. - Скажешь ей, чтоб перестала?   
\- Скажу, скажу, - Гарри тянет Рона за руку, тот отмахивается, невнятно бормоча:   
\- И лапочка-дочка…. Не прокормишь.… Пятерых…   
\- А Лаванда сказала, что назовет ее Парвати, - в приступе отчаяния выдает Гарри.   
\- Мою Гермиону? Парвати?! Какая еще…   
Разгневанный Рон пытается встать – вернее, воздвигает себя во весь рост и, тщетно стараясь удержать равновесие, хватается за бронзовую цепочку, свисающую с бачка. Цепочка рвется, Рон с грохотом рушится на пол – Гарри еле успевает отскочить – и тут же, как ни в чем не бывало – слишком велико возмущение - возобновляет процесс вставания.   
\- Какая еще Парвати? А, Парвати… Да…  
Добившись, наконец, максимально возможной в его состоянии устойчивости, он зачем-то грозит Гарри пальцем и веско заявляет:   
\- Брак – это компромисс! Компро-мисс! – На секунду он мучительно задумывается. - Или компро-миссис! Если моя жена хочет… да, если она хочет, я согласен – пусть будет Гермиона Парвати! Я ей так и скажу… вот прямо сейчас пойду и скажу! 

Гарри остается только задавать направление и поддерживать исполненного решимости Рона в вертикальном положении – и не обращать внимания на бессвязный монолог:   
\- Гермиона Парвати… Гермиона Парвати Уизли… Мне уже жалко ее, Гарри – за что бедной малышке такое имя? Гермиона Парвати Уизли…   
\- Осторожно, угол!   
Последнее звучит как нельзя кстати – потому что за поворотом их поджидает разъяренная новобрачная:   
\- Какая еще Гермиона?! Парвати!   
Караулила, наверно, - тоскливо размышляет Гарри, не рискуя соваться в семейные разборки. Лаванда – к несчастью? – совершенно трезва, хоть и заплакана донельзя, и явно намерена расставить точки над i – а подружка невесты, похоже, во всем с ней солидарна, так что помощи ждать не приходится. Он умоляюще смотрит на нее, черные глаза снова вспыхивают гневом – и гаснут, она что-то шепчет Лаванде на ухо, бирюзовое сари чуть слышно шелестит, и звякают браслеты.   
\- Хорошо, - сдается Лаванда, - в крайнем случае – Парвати Гермиона!   
\- А по алфавиту? - наступает Рон, уже позабывший о компромиссах, - По алфавиту Гермиона – первая! И во всех списках…   
Они замолкают, как по команде, яростно меряя друг друга взглядами – и вдруг Рон судорожно дергает кадыком, словно собираясь заплакать, хватается за живот, сгибается в три погибели, и его выворачивает – прямо на пышные бледно-голубые оборки многострадального свадебного платья.   
  
Еще через час гладко причесанные и тщательно умытые молодожены – трезвый Рон в коротковатых брюках и свитере Гарри, молчаливая Лаванда в запасном малиновом сари – стоя у камина, провожают последних гостей.   
Сзади тревожно и бдительно переглядываются шафер и подружка невесты – но свадебная церемония завершается без потерь.   
Мгновение блаженной тишины пролетает слишком быстро.   
\- Падма, ты с нами?   
Она презрительно дергает плечом:   
\- А ты думал!   
Портал. Ночь. Хорошо, что полнолуние – рассеянно думает Гарри. Холодный ветер треплет сари – малиновое и бирюзовое.   
\- Давай, Лаванда! - кричит Падма. Лаванда поворачивается и швыряет букет – он летит, катится, скользит по наклонной, гладкой, отражающей лунный свет мраморной плите  и останавливается, закрывая – почти целиком – недлинный столбик выбитых на ней имен, так что видны только верхние два: «Гермиона Грейнджер», «Парвати Патил»  и дата смерти внизу – одна на всех. 

\- Теперь к моим? – нерешительно спрашивает Рон и берет Лаванду за руку.   
\- Идем, - кивает Гарри. Действительно, аппарировать уже не нужно, ведь здесь совсем недалеко – несколько шагов по дорожке.   
  
Fin


End file.
